3
by captainodonewithyou
Summary: It's (baby) Neal's third birthday and Killian can't wait to celebrate. (pirate) (ALSO SHOUTOUT TO MY READERS ILY)


I haven't been around much but on our tumblr, we reached our 500 follower mark! I can't hardly believe it, and I just want to let you all know that I (and my co-writer!) appreciate each and every one of our readers beyond words. This is unbelievable. Thanks for every like, for every reblog, for every read, every comment. It means the world to me (and probably the moon). 

I've had this baby bit sitting around for a while. Captain Swan, Daddy Charming, Captain Baby!Snowing, FLUFF. Behold the meager thanks I can offer you all for sticking around and reading what I put out. 

I LOVE YOU! 

**Rated F for FLUFF**

* * *

"Good morning, love," he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead as she slunk into the kitchen, breathing the heavenly aroma of bacon and eggs in deeply through her nose. His eyes were wide and glistening as he smiled at her, returning his attentions to the stove where soft sunlight glinted from the appliances.

"Mmm," she hummed and smiled softly, tugging the sheet she'd pulled from bed tighter around her relaxed shoulders and leaning back against the kitchen counter as he prodded a frying pan of bacon, "What's the occasion?"

"Swan!" he chastised begrudgingly and she ducked her head to smirk away from him because of course she knew the occasion because he hadn't stopped talking about it for weeks, since they'd planned it, and because she'd never seen him quite so nervously excited in his life, and because _how the hell could she forget_.

She stepped forward when he pulled the bacon from the heat, slipping between him and the stove and reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and drag him down to her mouth.

"Neal is lucky to have you as his brother," she whispered against him when their lips parted, and his tugged up into a grin, hand tangling it's way under her sheet and her shirt to cradle her swollen belly, running his calloused thumb in gentle circles and sending a pleasant shiver through her body.

But then the doorbell rung and she reluctantly pulled herself from his arms, kissing the scruff on his chin gently before finding her way to the door and tugging it open.

"'mma!"

Before she could even react the fair-haired ball of energy that was her brother was in her arms, nearly sending her to the ground. She dropped her sheet and laughed as she caught him and righted him, ruffling his hair and squeezing his shoulder.

"Happy birthday, kid," she answered, and then glanced over his little head at her parents. Three seemed to offer more sleep than the previous years, because she hadn't seen either of them so glowing and happy in such a long time.

"Emma," Mary Margaret stepped across the threshold, pulling her close. As they parted, she ran a gentle hand across her stomach and smiled knowingly.

"Where's our wee sailor, then?" Killian appeared around the corner, absolutely glowing, and Emma couldn't help but grin as her brother propelled himself into her husbands waiting arms. Killian swung him up and caught him, and Emma couldn't decide which of her boys was more ecstatic.

"Killy, Killy…" Neal tapped his shoulder incessantly, and Killian grinned. Emma heard the door shut behind her and felt her father come up beside her, putting a gentle hand on the small of her back and kissing her forehead.

"Aye, aye, aye?" Killian was responding rapid fire, turning to carry the little boy back towards the feast awaiting them in the kitchen.

"We go sailing? Today!?"

"Aye! All day, Bae," he assured him with a gentle smile. Then he lowered lowered his voice conspiratorially, "And perhaps I'll allow you to steer."

Mary Margaret's eyebrow shot up and she glanced at Emma and David before sighing defeatedly and hurrying after the scheming idiots.

Emma couldn't help but smirk.

"He's going to make a great father," David suddenly said from beside her, voice quiet, and she felt her heart swell as he turned to face her, now his turn to cautiously press his hands against her stomach. He cradled a hand on either side, eyes glistening in quiet awe.

"She'll have the best dad _and_ grandpa she could ever hope for," Emma allowed gently, and his fingers clenched softly as he peered at her through narrowed eyes with ill contained glee.

"She?" He tested, smile tugging at his lips.

She nodded once, and grinned fully as he cradled the back of her head, pressing another kiss gently to her forehead.

"I hope she's just like her mother."


End file.
